


Night

by JuuuustHenry



Category: jacksepticeye, septicegos - Fandom
Genre: Gay, IMSORRY, M/M, Septicegos, antiaverage - Freeform, idk - Freeform, owu, smt cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuuustHenry/pseuds/JuuuustHenry
Summary: Chase needs a dream and Anti is here to give it.





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Henry and this is my first work here! Since I am from Russia I have to use a translator, so I apologize for the mistakes right away!  
\---------------------  
and i'm a little bit clueless about tags, so I'm so sorry

The door creaked in the room. From the corridor, a light streak crawled across the wall, which quickly disappeared, accompanied by a soft slam of the door.  
Brody, lying on the bed with his pillow in it, pressed closer to the pillow, a sense of anxiety ran down his back. He closed his eyes, hoping that no matter who was behind him, he would not touch him. What was in vain because he heard the deaf steps approaching him. The bed was slightly sold under the weight of the intruder. The hand of an unknown person reached for the young Father and carefully removed his bangs and passing a little lower palm was on Chase's cheek.

“I know that you are not sleeping...” A familiar whisper sounded.

Opening his eyes, Brody was able to contemplate one of his roommates. His green eyes seemed to glow in the dark, maybe the light was falling so easily, although the only source of light was the moon, covered with tulle and curtain, with a small click that let light through to the wall opposite.

“And I wonder...” A rumble rose in Chase’s ears, making it seem like they were just laying. But this is until he felt a warm breath near his ear, and his hand shifted to his shoulder. “why..?”

Goosebumps ran through his body, but he found the strength to shove the green-eyed man onto the opposite side of the bed behind him and quickly turn around to him. He just smiled and laid his hand under the pillow as if he had settled down to listen to a long story.

“Is it really so important to you, Anti?” Father asked quietly, not wanting to upset the peaceful atmosphere, even though they are the only two at home.

Next to him, he had long ceased to feel fear or panic, rather, now it looks more like serenity, security, and something else... something that he previously felt, but really can’t remember, but it’s clearly something good.  
And in response to his question, he heard once a frightening and disgusting giggle, until he spoke. “Naturally, I worry about my little doll. Tomorrow is a lot of work, you have to be rested for this.”

Glitch moved a little and opened his arms for a hug, which Chase accepted without hesitation. Anti buried his nose in a soft tuft of hair on the top that smelled of a green apple and completely relaxed.

“What if I'm tired..?” Chase held onto Anti's shoulders and squeezed them lightly. “I am very tired of all this, I am tired of being him. I'm not Sean. I do not want to be him. I just want to... take some rest.. is that really so much?”

Father clung to Anti and tried to calm down. One hand Glitch scratched his head slightly, and the other drove circles on the back. He muttered something that Chase couldn't really make out, but it sounded soothing.

“Everything will be all right,” Anti heard more clearly. “I promise.” He will soon wake up and everything will be fine. “We will return to the old life... Everyone will be happy.”

“ "To the old life..." Hmm... And if I feel good in this, with you ..?” Father muttered and started driving circles on Glitch’s back in response.

“Well, then we can leave some of this as it is...” Anti mumbled to the top of his head. “But now, you really need a dream.”

Glitch hastened to get out of bed before being pulled back.  
Without words, it was clear that Chase refused to sleep alone. And Anti was not even opposed.  
He climbed under the blanket to his father, who pressed against him with his nose buried in his neck after some time dozed off.


End file.
